Position broadcast systems, either terrestrial or satellite based, are used to provide location information to user devices. Examples of such systems include: GPS (Global Positioning System), GLONAS, Galileo, and WAAS or extended GPS.
Some mobile devices are now being made with the ability to obtain position or location information from such systems. For example, many mobile devices have GPS receivers. Applications on such mobile devices or on servers supporting the mobile devices can integrate the positional information obtained. For example, a mapping application may use the information to display a map showing a mobile device's current position.
Many mobile device also have address books stored thereon that contain information such as street addresses, cities, postal codes, provinces, states, countries and telephone numbers for each entry in the respective address book.
Within the text of an email or message, users of communication devices or computers may send messages that include phone numbers, email addresses, web addresses. Applications on some devices create hyperlinks for phone numbers, email addresses and web addresses, so that the user can click on the link within the message and the device will respond by respectively either placing a call, opening an email to be sent, opening the browser to the linked web page.